En el cine
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Albus prepara una salida al cine con todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwars. Snape y Hermione terminan sentados juntos y... bueno, solo leerlo.


**EN EL CINE**

Aquel día era el día que todos los alumnos vagos, remolones y desganados de Hogwarts esperaban. Albus Dumbledore había planeado una excursión para asistir al estreno de una película muggle que a él le encantaba, Amanecer Parte 1.

Hermione se había sentido indignada al saber que película verían y el profesor Snape se había sentido tentado de encadenarse a su habitación para que no lo obligaran a ir, pero aún así allí estaban, sentados en aquella sala de cine muggle, uno al lado del otro, esperando que aquella película terminara incluso antes que empezar.

Hermione había decidido sentarse lejos de sus amigos, Harry y Ron, los cuales sabía no pararían de hacerse carantoñas con sus respectivas novias y Snape había decidido sentarse lo más alejado de cualquier alumno. Así que los dos terminaron sentados en la fila de butacas más alejada de la pantalla, totalmente rodeados de Muggles.  
>No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban uno al lado del otro, solo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando ambos habían llevado la mano a donde se, creían, encontraba su refresco, fue Hermione la que se equivocó de lado y rozó la mano del profesor.<p>

-Perdone profesor Snape- dijo la joven al salir del trance en el que la había sumergido la mirada de su profesor. Él no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a llevar la vista a la pantalla.

Aquella chica, la protagonista, solo pensaba en mantener relaciones con su ya marido, el vampiro. Snape estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con este hecho, no solo porque ambos fueran demasiado jóvenes para casarse, si no que también veía la insistencia de la joven irritante. Se suponía que, si le quería, no necesitaba estímulos sexuales para sentirse bien.

Hermione, que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su profesor, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el bufido de este notablemente cansado de la película y eso que acababa de empezar. A ella también le estaba resultando bastante pesada, no por la película en sí, sino porque no había visto las anteriores y no se estaba enterando de nada. Notó como sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse y decidió no negarles sus deseos. Se entregó a los brazos de morfeo para despertar un segundo después, o eso le pareció a ella.

-Ya ha despertado Granger?- Hermione se enderezó rápidamente al darse cuenta de donde se había apoyado para dormir. No podía negar que el hombro de su profesor era muy confortable y el olor que este desprendía realmente relajante.

-Pe-perdone profesor.-Hermione no recibió respuesta. Había bajado la vista al darse cuenta de sus actos y, al levantarla, se encontró de lleno con la profunda mirada de su profesor. Estaba acostumbrada a una mirada fría, misteriosa, incluso a veces la miraba con asco pero, en aquel momento, aquella mirada no era así, era intensa, desprendía un calor que no había visto antes y, si no se equivocaba, creía ver deseo en ella.

Antes de poder asimilar lo que veía se sorprendió a si misma acercando su rostro al de su profesor y, aún más, al ver como su profesor se comportaba de la misma manera.  
>Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el acto culminara, notando como la respiración acelerada del otro entraba por sus bocas entreabiertas, haciéndoles estremecer y dándoles un segundo para pensar. Pero ninguno pensó en si aquello estaba bien o mal, en su edad, o en su posición en el colegio, solo pensaron en lo apetecible que se veían los labios del otro y, sin más, juntaron sus labios, levemente, primero más como un leve roce que como un beso, para ir profundizándolo poco a poco.<p>

Sus labios se movían lentamente, unos contra los otros, degustando el sabor de su acompañante, intentando no exteriorizar cuando lo disfrutaban en un gemido delatador.  
>Hermione había llevado sus manos al cuello del profesor, acariciando la nuca de este y enterrando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello haciendo que Snape notara como su bello se erizaba. Hermione notaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su cintura, donde su profesor acariciaba gentilmente con sus manos.<p>

Fue entonces cuando la joven alumna notó la lengua de su profesor recorriendo su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella deliciosa fruta prohibida que era para él su boca. Ella no dudó ni un momento en permitirle la entrada, la lengua de su profesor recorrió toda su cavidad vocal hasta encontrarse con su lengua, entonces la joven reaccionó y empezó a mover la suya al compás del hombre que la deboraba. Se perdieron en el sabor del otro, recorriendo cada centímetro de su acompañante, entregándose totalmente a la pasión, hasta que escucharon una tos exagerada al lado de Hermione. Se separaron, notando como la respiración les faltaba, y Snape miró a quien había interrumpido ese momento. Una mujer, cincuentona, de pelo rubio cenizo, gafas exageradamente grandes y labios demasiado rojos para su piel pálida, les miraba de reojo, con una mueca de asco, mostrando abiertamente su desagrado ante el acto de los "amantes".

Hermione se dio cuenta de como su profesor cargaba un comentario ofensivo lleno de sarcasmo, así que decidió interrumpir.

-Vayamos a otra parte.- Le dijo a Severus en un susurro, no sabía si por estar en un cine o por el hecho de que la hubieran dejado sin aliento. Solo cuando habló Snape dejó de mirar a la mujer y volvió a mirarla a ella, con un simple asentimiento se levantó e, intentando que nadie de Hogwarts se diera cuenta, cogió la mano de la joven y la arrastró fuera de la sala. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que, un hombre de ojos azules y pelo blanco les observaba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Snape llevó a Hermione directamente al baño y, aunque sabía que no era lo más indicado, cerró la puerta de este con un hechizo y comenzó a besar de nuevo a Hermione, pero esta vez sin besos tiernos, directamente besos pasionales, besos que dejaban ver el hambre que tenía el profesor.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto- Dijo Hermione entre gemidos cuando el profesor pasó a besar su cuello. La joven estaba totalmente perdida, odiaba a ese hombre, lo había odidado siempre, qué estaba haciendo ahora?

-No se preocupe Granger- Dijo Snape, antes de cogerla para ponerla encima del labamanos y colocarse entre sus piernas.- No esperaré que me jure amor eterno después de esto.-Hermione no supo por qué, pero aquello le dolió como si la hubieran atravesado el pecho con una lanza, aún así se lanzó a devorar su cuello, haciendo que el profesor lanzara un gemido.- Oh! Granger!

Después de aquello ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo que no fueran gemidos. Snape penetró a la joven poco después, no podía aguantar mucho, aquella joven lo encendía como un mechero a una vela y, aunque se suponía que era la persona más fría del mundo mágico, perdió el control al escucharla a ella.

-Pro- profesor! Oh, si, Merlín!- Grito la joven al llegar al éxtasis, creyó no poder sorprenderse más con ese hombre pero, todo cambió al escuchar sus palabras, esas palabras:

-Por Morgana Granger...- Entonces Hermione notó como el hombre se dejaba ir en su interior.- TE AMOOOO!

Hermione se quedó parada, helada, solo su respiración se escuchaba en el baño porque Snape se había quedado en shock, sin si quiera respirar. La situación ya era incomoda y podría haber llegado a serlo más si Dumbledore no hubiera llamado a la puerta.

-Hay alguien ahí?- Decía el director desde fuera.- Están limpiando? Se les ha olvidado poner un cartel.

Snape aún no había reaccionado y Hermione sabía que debían salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Tenemos que irnos.- pero el seguía sin reaccionar- Profesor Snape!- Nada. Entonces Hermione le cogió de la túnica y lo volvió a acercar, dejándole a pocos centímetros de su rostro y, aunque sabía que aquel no era momento y ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, articuló aquellas palabras en un susurro.- Yo también te amo.- Snape solo entonces movió su mirada para fijarla en ella, intentó volver a hablar, pero ella se lo impidió.- Tenemos que irnos.- Él pareció reaccionar entonces, sacó su varita, los dos estaban completamente vestidos y limpios en un segundo.

-Vaya a mi despacho esta noche, después de la cena- Hermione simplemente aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Ahora aparezcase en el baño de mujeres.- Hermione lo hizo al instante.

-Pasa algo profeso?-Preguntó la joven haciéndose la loca al salir del baño y encontrarse al director en la puerta del baño de hombres.

-Oh! Señorita Granger.- El director se giró para mirarla, aún nadie más había salido de las salas del cine.- La pelicula esta por acabar, pero necesita entrar al baño un momento, por desgracia la puerta esta cerrada y...

-Pase al de mujeres, yo vigilaré que nadie le vea señor.

-Muchas gracias joven.- Y sin decir nada más el anciano paso. Hermione abrió las puerta del baño de hombres y se asomó a su interior para encontrarse a un perturbado Snape.

-El director esta en el otro baño.- Él levantó la vista, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.- Lo mejor es que vuelva a la sala antes de que salga.

Hermione no volvió a entrar al cine después de aquello, espero a que todos salieran y cuando la preguntaron alegó que la película la aburría, el profesor se comportaba de forma normal, aunque a ella la ignoraba completamente y el director, bueno, él estaba como siempre, tan enterado de todo como siempre.

Después de una cena en la que Hermione no había comido casi nada y Snape no se había presentado la primera emprendio el camino a las mazmorras, mas específicamente, al despacho de si profesor de pociones. Hermione había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar bien en todo lo que había pasado ese día y ahora, demostrando su gran inteligencia, se dirigía al despacho con todas sus ideas bien definidas en su mente, teniendo claro lo que iba a hacer y decir cuando estubiera ante su profesor.

Por otro lado, el adulto en todo este entuerto, Snape, estaba desesperado, perdido en ese mar de sentimientos que hacía años que no sentía. Desde cuando se dejaba llevar de esa manera por sus sentimientos? Cual había sido el momento que se había desbordado de pasion con su...? No podía ni aceptarlo en su mente, no podía decir se a si mismo que había mantenido relaciones con Granger. "Mantener relaciones..." Aquella expresión le parecía poco para lo que había experimentado aquella tarde y... Lo peor de todo era eso, que cualquier expresión le parecía poco para denominar lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

-Cuando ha pasado Severus?- Se preguntó a si mismo.- En que momento te enamoraste de ella?

Al profesor no le dio tiempo a encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas antes de que pusiera ya habían llamado a la puerta, pero a lo que si le había dado tiempo era a pensar lo que haría, aunque eso fuera más haya de su comportamiento habitual.

Hermione vió como la puerta se abría ante ella para dejar ver a su profesor dentro de la habitación apollado en su escritorio. La joven se sorprendió, jamás hasta esa mañana había visto a su profesor sin túnica y se preguntó por qué no se la había arrancado ella misma antes. Una camisa negra ajustada dejaba entre ver el fuerte pero delgado pecho de su profesor. Hermione se obligó a elevar la vista del cuerpo de su profesor.

-Sientese Granger.- Hermione recordó entonces para lo que estaba allí y lo que tenía claro iba a hacer. Avanzó, ignorando la orden de su profesor.- La he dicho que se siente.- Pero Hermione tenía claro que, aunque la expulsaran, aquel acto valdría la pena. Se acercó a él, a el hombre que no había abandonado sus pensamientos desde que la había besado en el cine, y le pasó las manos por lo hombros para unirlas en su cuello- Granger, cinco puentos menos por...

-Yo tambien te amo.-Le cortó la joven, Snape la miró, sin saber si tomarse aquello en serio. Hermione lo notó y le besó, con fuerza, sin pensarselo demasiado.- Eres un hombre seguro de si mismo, leal...

-Pero no guapo.-Dijo él mientras se intentaba separar.- Por no hablar de mi edad.

-Me encantan los hombres maduros y no puedo negar que me parece muy pero muy...- Hermione acercó sus labios al oido del hombre- sexy.- Severus notó como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa última palabra- Ahora profesor, tengo una petición.

-La escucho - Severus había empezado a hablar pausadamente, saboreando cada palabra que salía de los labios de la joven y a la vez eligiendo perfectamente las suyas.- impaciente.-Terminó.

-Quiero que me coja en brazos,- Snape iba asintiendo a cada petición- me bese con pasión y me lleve a su habitación.

-Eso esta hecho-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa irresistible en su rostro.  
>-Aún no he terminado- Snape esperó pacientemente, notablemente divertido por la situación.- Cuando esté allí quiero que me arranque cada una de mis ropas, me acaricie cada parte de mi cuerpo y, mientras creo que no hay nada mejor y gimo su nombre, me penetre y me haga suya durante toda la noche.<br>-Se le ha olvidado algo Granger- Hermione le miró desconcertada- Se le ha olvidado la parte en el que la hago gritar que me ama.- Hermione sonrió satisfecha por el comentario.  
>-No hace si quiera falta que me toque, me basta mirarle a los ojos para gritarle al mundo entero que le amo- Hermione pasó sus manos a las mejillas de él, mientras se cercionaba de que sus manos se encontraban en su cintura.- Te amo Severus Snape.<p>

-Y yo a ti Hermione Granger.- Sin decir más ambos se unieron en un tierno beso para que después Severus cumpliera todos los deseos de su amada.

**FIN**

….

_Espero que os haya gustado, como ya sabreis ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solamente el argumento de la historia es de mi invención._

_Me gustaria ver vuestra opinión en vuestros comentarios._

_Kaksa_


End file.
